1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof module for attachment to the roof frame area of a motor vehicle body, with at least one cover for selectively closing and exposing a roof opening in the roof module, with an electric motor drive for actuating the cover, and with a front apron, hollow profile component of a mounting frame which is formed on the roof module.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motor vehicle roof module of the initially mentioned type, the electric motor drive is located between the rear edge of the apron and the front edge of the cover. As a result of this mounting site for the electric motor drive, the cover with its front edge comes to rest relatively far to the rear. Moreover, the area between the front edge of the cover and the rear edge of the apron is covered by the electric motor drive, so that this area of the roof is not available for looking out from the passenger compartment.
Published German Patent Application DE 30 02 246 A1 discloses, for example, not in conjunction with motor vehicle roof modules, but in connection with motor vehicle roofs which are permanently integrated with the motor vehicle body, placing the electric motor drive in the area of the apron, on its bottom. One suitable roof module is known from published European Patent Application EP 1 048 553 A2, the contents of which are herewith expressly incorporated into the disclosure content of this application.
In view of the above mentioned prior art, a primary object of the present invention is to devise a motor vehicle roof module of the initially mentioned type which ensures the arrangement of the cover directly in the area of the rear edge of the apron and/or unobstructed vision between the rear edge of the apron and the front edge of the cover.
This object is achieved by the electric motor drive being held at least partially within the apron. Advantageously, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention the motor drive is held completely in the apron, although it is also possible for the electric motor drive to project from the bottom of the apron. The electric motor drive can comprise at least one electric motor and a gearing which is driven by it and which drives a drive cable which is connected to the cover via a pinion, the drive cable running through the apron in guide tubes into the vicinity of the pinion.
In other words, the invention calls for at least partial integration of the electric motor drive into the apron. As a result of this mounting site of the electric motor drive, compared to the previous approach with an arrangement of the electric motor drive between the apron and the cover, a clear view is obtained between the front edge of the cover and the rear edge of the apron, and the front edge of the cover can be located directly bordering the rear edge of the apron.
Money is clearly saved when, according to one development of the invention, the electric motor drive is accommodated completely in the cavity of the apron. To enable easy maintenance of the electric motor drive in this case, at least part of the bottom of the apron is provided with an opening which is closed by a cover, via which opening the electric motor drive is accessible from the outside.
In an embodiment of the invention in which the electric motor projects from the bottom of the apron, not quite the same amount of space is saved, as in the case of an electric motor drive located completely within the apron. However, in such a case, the motor can be easily maintained from the outside, because it is directly accessible.
In the following, the invention is explained in detail with reference to the embodiments shown in the accompanying drawings by way of example.